Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of CMOS integrated circuit chips. More particularly, it relates to off-chip driver circuits for such chips. A driver circuit for a CMOS chip provides an signal to an external pin or connection that is used to communicate with other devices in a computer system which uses the CMOS integrated circuit chip.